


Two Worlds Meet

by Cedara



Category: Cabin Pressure, Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humour, Triple Drabble, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/pseuds/Cedara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone discovers something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Worlds Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> Happy Christmas! I hope you like this.
> 
> Got the idea while listening to "Zurich".

"Wow! That's amazing! How did you do that?" A thirty-something guy wearing a bright pink shirt, dark pants and black vest and a facial expression of such delight, you would think it was Christmas.

I had just blown someone off their feet and knocked them out with magic. The young guy who apparently had been watching me, walked closer and kept on talking.

"No, maybe don't tell me, it isn't magic if you explain it, right? Are you a wizard, or do you still learn to be one? Or were you born a wizard? If one can learn to be a wizard, can I learn it too? Are there tests?" He finally stopped speaking and looked at me curiously.

"Yes," I simply said. 

"So what's the first test?" he asked. His delight was apparent. 

"You learn how to make a werelight."

"What's a werelight?"

"A ball of light."

"Cool. Can you show me?"

I did. 

"That's awesome. Can I do that too?"

He held out his hand, spoke the word (he must have listened to me) and almost immediately, a little, brightly glowing werelight appeared.

I blinked. At the next moment, I wondered what Nightingale would say.

At the same moment, an elderly woman, followed by two men in pilot uniform, ran towards us and as she arrived next to the young man, she said, "Arthur!"

"Look, Mom! I made light!"

"Oh. My. God," the one with the captain stripes said.

"This is quite unexpected," the other pilot said.

"Arthur, what have you done?" the elderly woman said.

"Nothing! I only made a light! Isn't it great?!" the guy called Arthur said.

At that point, my governor showed up and that was when things really got complicated. In the end, we all went to the Folly to sort things out. That was, after I got cuffs on the guy I had knocked out.


End file.
